villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Luke Atmey
Luke Atmey is an antagonist in the video game Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials and Tribulations, and the main antagonist of the second case, The Stolen Turnabout. In the anime series, he is voiced by Toshihiko Seki who voiced Muzan Kibutsuji in Kimetsu no Yaiba Biography Luke Atmey was a very egotistical and pompous detective who loved to be in the center of attention. While he wasn't always a villain, these traits are what made him become one. When the valuable Tear Of Emanon was stolen, he figured out the thief's name was Ron DeLite. Ron DeLite used to be a security guard, but was fired by his boss, Kane Bullard, when he was caught stealing company information to fund his wife's expensive shopping habits. Ron then decided to become a thief called Mask☆DeMasque. Luke blackmailed Ron, forcing him to give the jewel to him in exchange for money. Luke forced Ron to commit more heists, giving Ron the information to find the object and slip away. Luke became famous for his "rivalry" with Mask☆DeMasque, just as he always wanted. However, Kane Bullard was supplying the security for the objects stolen, so he found out about Luke's plan. When Kane threatened to expose the blackmailing, Luke decided to murder him. He faked video evidence of himself stealing a urn for a museum dressed as Mask☆DeMasque, so that he could claim he was stealing the urn at the time if someone accused him of the murder. Luke went to Kane's office and killed him by bludgeoning him on the head and made his escape. Sending one last blackmail letter to Ron, he made Ron go to the scene of the crime to frame him for murder. Ron, fearful he would be tried for murder, turned himself in for theft. Phoenix Wright became Ron's defense attorney and proved Ron's innocence. However, this led to Ron getting arrested for murder, as was Luke's plan. Phoenix soon learned that Luke was the true murderer and revealed his scheme. Luke broke down and confessed his guilt. Luke was found guilty of his crimes and sent to prison. Breakdown The ground starts shaking violently as Luke bends over backwards, slowly raises himself up, and then bursts into maniacal laughter. He then holds a short, reflective speech about how he was so "unable to find a rival worthy of my genius, I was forced to create one by myself!" He breaks down twice during the case (first when he is "proven" to actually be the real thief, then again when he is revealed as the actual culprit of the murder). The first time, his speech is a lie, as he is not actually the thief, but merely seeking an alibi for the murder. The second time is far more relevant to his actions. Personality Luke Atmey was a very egocentric and arrogant man who loves attention more than anything else. This is evident out of his eccentric fashion sense (his haircut is very unusual, and his monocle is actually a magnifying glass) and his distracting speech pattern (he often shouts his "conclusions" out loud, even when they are not all that surprising or new). It is even evident in his name, which is a play on the phrase "look at me," something said by people who (often desperately) want attention from others. Navigation Category:Blackmailers Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Greedy Category:Imprisoned Category:Egotist Category:Mastermind Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains